The Flower of Life Blooms and Wilts Away
by SHiVer in the rain
Summary: Many things come in threes; the Three Fates, the Three Main Servants of the Queen; Charles Grey, Phipps and John, and the Three Nobles of the Underworld; The Dog, the Spider and the Fox. The Nobles of the Underworld had personal encounters with the Underworld before. This generation, the most unlucky, you could say. The Dog, Phantomhive, stripped of his title as a child, forced int
1. Prolouge

Many things come in threes; the Three Fates, the Three Main Servants of the Queen; Charles Grey, Phipps and John, and the Three Nobles of the Underworld; The Dog, the Spider and the Fox.

The Nobles of the Underworld had personal encounters with the Underworld before. This generation, the most unlucky, you could say.

The Dog, Phantomhive, stripped of his title as a child, forced into slavery.

The Spider, Trancy, born into the world of the Underworld with not an ounce of noble blood.

Last but not Least, Liddell, degraded into prostituition.

The last similarity of the three; all three 'returned' with a mysterious servant at their side.


	2. Chapter 1

That morning, Earless Liddell awoke, doubting her sole desire in life.

"Lady Liddell, it is time to rise." Her maid drew the curtains, letting the sun beams hit her mistress' face. Her lady's sleeping form began to stir. Her piercing blue eyes flickered open, shining with intelligence and wisdom.

The set of French double doors opened gently, revealing her butler holding her outfit for the day. Her golden eyes flickered to him for a moment as she muttered coldly, "You're late."

"Apologies, my lady." Her butler replied, bowing with his hand to his heart. He handed the outfit to the maid as the noble got out of bed. Her maid then proceeded to undress her and redress her into the outfit consisting of a short-sleeved black corset dress, a pair of short black heels, a pair of black elbow-length gloves and a black laced choker, which hid her covenant mark on the crook of her neck. Her lustrous electric blue curls was tied up into a single ponytail with a white bow which stood up, giving the impression of bunny ears. With the family signet ring on her gloved thumb, her ever so pale complexion, and regal ,cold expression on her face, she was no doubt the head of the Liddell family.

" My Lady, you have no plans for the day." Her butler said as she sipped her tea.

" Good." She remarked, nodding at the maid who had curtsied and left the room.

* * *

veri ex iacet

* * *

Earless Liddell sat in her study, scanning through business documents. She had started the Liddell Tailoring and Co. roughly two years ago and business was blooming. She had her feet on the table, which was most unladylike, deep in thought when the doors to her study burst open, revealing none other than her bi-polar fiancé, Earl Alois Trancy, scaring the living hell out of her.

" Earl Trancy, it is always a pleasure for you to be here. But, if I may, what brings to my mansion?" She managed after a few moments of silence.

" Alice, nooooooooo need to be so formal! I was wondering if I could escort you to the Viscount Druitt's Party. Soooooo, think you can come?" He said childishly.

" Alois, I do not think I ca-"

" Soooo you just don't want to be with me, is that it?" He cut her off, his immature demeanour diminished and was replaced by an expression of pure anger.

" Alois, it's not that, it's just that I-" 'am not so fond of going to parties and watching you flirt your ass off with b*tches' was what she wished to say but quickly stopped herself. " I..I'm just busy tonight."  
" Milady, it seems that you have no plans for the evening." Her butler said quietly, smirking.

" Then, you'll come with me,'kay?" Alois switched back to his cheerful personality.

" Alright then."

* * *

vulpes, araneae et canis

* * *

The Lady Liddell had changed into a midnight blue evening frock and a pair of low midnight blue heels. She wore a velvet midnight choker with a black ribbon with the Liddell Crest pinned to it. She had her hair done up elegantly and wore a matching fedora with a big black laced bow. Heaving a sigh, she stepped out of the carriage, clutching her fiancé's elbow.

* * *

nocte puer parvulus est

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this first chapter. In case you didn't notice, I redid this chapter. Please review for continuation. ^^

Luv y'all,  
Feeding on INsAnITy

(BTW, I used Google Translate, so sorry about gramatical errors)

Translation:

veri ex iacet: truth from lies

vulpes, araneae et canis: fox, spider and dog

nocte puer parvulus est: night is young


	3. Chapter 2

The Lady Liddell had changed into a midnight blue evening frock and a pair of low midnight blue heels. She wore a velvet midnight choker with a black ribbon with the Liddell Crest pinned to it. She had her hair done up elegantly and wore a matching fedora with a big black laced bow. Heaving a sigh, she stepped out of the carriage, clutching her fiancé's elbow.

"Hopefully, this would be entertaining." She muttered to herself, her blue eyes shone coldly.

She greeted her fellow nobles politely, still clutching on to her fiancé's elbow when she eavesdropped on a group of ladies' conversation.

"Did you hear, the three aristocrats of the Queen are attending this party? Phantomhive, Liddell and Trancy!" One of them squealed.

"Liddell and Trancy are engaged, it's a perfect match!" Another giggled.

" Phantomhive and Liddell make a better couple anyway! Oh, look! Phantomhive and Midford are approaching Trancy and Liddell…" At this, she stopped eavesdropping as she was greeted by a blue-haired boy about half a head shorter (she was Alois' height) with an eye patch and a slightly taller blonde girl with twin tails in curls.

" Greetings, Trancy. Fancy seeing you here." He said.

" Same to you, Ciel Phantomhive. Have you met my fiancée, Alice Liddell?" Alois smirked.

The blue haired boy regarded her as she observed his appearance. He wore an eye patch over his right eye and had mysterious enchanting blue eyes (or at least, visible eye). He wore a midnight blue three-piece suit and top hat, looking incredibly cute. ( though no one would dare say that to his face.) As the two eyed each other, both felt its was some sort of fate that they wore matching outfits.

" How do you do, Lady Liddell?" He said stiffly, a faint blush on his cheeks.

" Fine, thank you. How are you, Earl Phantomhive?" She replied calmly.

" And this is Elizabeth Midford, my fiancée." He murmured.

" How do you do, Lord Trancy and Lady Liddell?" The blonde beside him curtsied.

" Lady Midford, would you dance with me?" Alois asked and his invitation was accepted. With that, they took to the dance floor, leaving Phantomhive and Liddell together.

Another boy, she didn't bother observing him as her thoughts were still on Phantomhive, asked her to dance and she accepted. That left Phantomhive even more frustrated as he gritted his teeth. In her mind, all she saw in her partner's place was another shadow. The only actual humans she saw were the three aristrocrats of Evil and Midford.

The song changed to a faster one and she changed partners, this time with her fiancé.

_nos tripudiarent zelotypiae _

Thank you, God Of Twilight, for reviewing. Sorry this chapter is short. Please review for more.

Luv y'all,

Feeding on INsAnITy


End file.
